THG: Catching Fire - Crystal Sevina (Cato Love Story) Part 2 -ON HOLD-
by Chloe The Imaginative
Summary: -I do not own the Hunger Games- Cato and Crystal have escaped the arena, Snow's not happy. Clove's gone, Crystal is determined to get her back. Will Crystal succeed in her mission impossible? Or will the strain of her missing sister be too much for Crystal to cope with? Join Crystal and Cato to the Capitol as they avoid the beady eyes of Snow, who is anticipating their every move.
1. Author's Note

Hi again. This is part two of my first Hunger Games fanfiction, please, please, please give my feedback! It's really helpful and I love hearing what you think about my story/writing/characters etc. It's really important to me because I want to become an author so feedback will help me so much. Anyway thanks guys! Please enjoy my story. :) If you haven't read part one, find it on my profile!


	2. Chapter 1: We Have To Do Something

~Almost A Year Later~

"I must be the worst sister in the world!" I shout angrily, whilst pacing.

"No you're not! You haven't saved Clove yet because you can't give Snow the satisfaction. He would've been counting on you trying to get your sister back as soon as you got that stupid letter and the poisoned rose" Cato replies calmly. I stop pacing and turn to him.

"But it's been nearly a year!" I exclaim. I start pacing again. "She must think that I'm dead or that I don't care about her!" Cato sighs and stands. He puts his hands on my shoulders and stops me from pacing.

"She would never, ever think that you don't care. And she won't believe that you're dead." He stares straight into my forest green eyes and I look back into his azure blue eyes.

"How could you possibly know that?" I challenge.

"When it comes to family that are as close as you and Clove, you know when someone is dead or if they don't care." I let out an exasperated sigh and avert my eyes from Cato's eyes to the wall of our hideout. For the past year Cato and I have been hiding in a cave in a mountain, out of sight. Cato pulls my head back around to face him. "We will get Clove back. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I snap before walking away from him to a secluded corner of the cave. I bring my knees up to my chest. I bury my head into my knees and let my tears stream down my cheeks as I think back to that moment. The moment after I read Snow's letter.

_~Flashback~_

_I finish reading what Snow has to say to me. The letter falls out of my grip and glides to the floor. Cato rushes to my side._

_"Crystal? What is it?" He asks me. All I can do is stare at the discarded letter. Cato follows my gaze and he picks up the letter. Everything is silent while Cato reads the letter. I can tell Cato has finished reading when I hear a loud bang on the table as Cato punches it in frustration. I collapse to the floor and start shaking uncontrollably. I sob heavily into my hands._

_"We're too late... We're too late... We're too late" I mutter rocking myself back and forth. Cato kneels down beside me and he holds me while I continue to cry into his chest._

_"Shh, everything will work out. In time" He soothes._

_~End of flashback~_

But how much time? I question myself. How long will it be before I see my sister again? I hear footsteps then Cato settles himself next to me.

"I'm sorry Crystal" He starts. "But I mean it. We will find a way. This isn't the end."

"I'm the one who should be apologising. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just-" I stop when I realise that I can't put into words how I am feeling at this moment. I feel Cato's eyes on me and suddenly his arms are wrapped securely around me.

"I know. I know." He whispers softly. I lean into him and he kisses the top of my head.

Cato and I are sat around a small fire in the late evening. We are talking quietly about the Games. It's the 75th annual Hunger Games this year. The third Quarter Quell, where there is a change in the Games. In the last Quarter Quell, they doubled the number of tributes. 48 children, thrown into a big arena, where only one comes out. That was the 50th Hunger Games. Where the victor was from District 12, Haymitch Abernathy. Then he drank all his sorrows away with bottle after bottle of alcohol. But I wonder what they'll do this Quarter Quell.

"I wonder what change they'll make this Quarter Quell." Cato says, evidently he had been thinking the same thing I was.

"I don't know, but the reaping is supposed to be soon isn't it?" I question.

"I think it's in a few days. Perhaps we could hide somewhere and watch to find out what's special about this Quarter Quell." Cato suggests.

"We should do that" I state. Cato nods. My mind wanders to Snow's letter again. And then a thought hits me.

"It doesn't make sense." I mumble.

"What?" Cato asks, clearly puzzled.

"It doesn't make sense." I raise my voice. Cato gives me a questioning look. "Snow wants us dead, right?" Cato slowly nods. "Then why did he leave us a letter? Why not send peacekeepers in and take us to the Capitol or kill us on site? That's what confuses me."

"I think I know why." Cato says staring at his hands.

"Please, enlighten me. 'Coz I've got no clue." Cato lifts his head up and meets my gaze.

"Snow wanted to make you angry-"

"He did more than that! He made me furious!" I burst out. I look at Cato and realise what I've said. "Sorry. Go on."

"He did that so you'd go straight after your sister, to the Capitol. Where Snow would be expecting you, probably with a bunch of peacekeepers, then he'd kill you. And seeing as I'm not leaving you, he'd kill me too." Cato concludes. There are several minutes of silence between us as we both think.

"We have to do something." I state.

"I agree." Cato replies. "But whatever we do, needs to be done in the right way, at the right time."

"Then we'd best make a plan." I suggest.

"After the reaping." Cato adds.

"After the reaping." I repeat.


	3. AN

So sorry guys but this story is going on hold as I am suffering from writers block for this particular story. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. 


End file.
